The Black Night
by Anime-Angel93
Summary: Summary: Mikan is a young teenager who is wanted for her special powers. Natsume is a teenager whose power is to dangerous for society's liking. What will happen if those to fall for each other in a accidental meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mikan is a young teenager who is wanted for her special powers. Natsume is a teenager whose power is to dangerous for society's liking. What will happen if those to fall for each other in a accidental meeting?

Chapter 1  
The Normal Day Cylcle

Mikan pov.

So there I was, like always running for my life. I have been doing this since I was a little tot. I can hear them not far away and my heart was pouding loudly as I ran, knowing if I'm caught it means captivity, which also ment i'll be use as an slave for the rest of my life. Not knowing where I'm going I contiue to run for my life. The Black night wasn't much help, there was so light from the moon.  
"Ugh.. Why does it have to be a new moon tonight." I muttered under my breathe. Everything in my sight was a blur due to no light in sight. I was completly exhausted from running but I couldn't stop now. I triped over something crashing into a river. The water felt colder than ice but refreshing to my acheing body. I didn't want to move I layed there in the river not wanting to make a sound that will aroused the attention of my near by bounty hunters. I can hear them not far behind. I only wished they just give up on me.

"Over there isn't that the one known as the Black Cat?" They mummbled. I was paying attetion kind of ease dropping to findout what or who they were talking about. Then all of the sudden there was a lot of fire.  
"Sh**... " I mummbled under my breathe realizing the flames will give away my hiding spot away, I got up and started running only to hear them start yelling out there they go right over there. I hid up in a tree just barely able to catch my breathe only to see crisom red eyes that looked sleepy like a cats, look at me from another tree. I backed up against the tree and hoped I wasn't seeing what I was thinking I was seeing. No, there is no way they could have caught up with me that fast, there is no way. I was cursing at my self in my head. Mikan, your so dumb you let them catch you.  
"Don't worry I am not one of them." The owner of the crisom eyes replied in a hush tone. I looked up my hazel eyes clearing showing that i'm terrified and shocked. The owner of the crimson eyes moved right next to me and muttered." Hush and don't move." I froze and held my breathe I could figure out the owner was a male by his slightly musky smell and the tone of his voice. and his grip over my mouth. The figures walked past us mummbling that they will send a search party for us in the morning and walked back towards the direction they came. The boy didn't take his hand off my mouth till the figures was completely gone.

"W-what the hell.." I muttered.  
"Sorry." He retorted and rolling his eyes.  
"State who you are and your bussiness here." I demanded not daring to let my guard down in front of this brave stranger who dared a threat still to me.  
"Hyuuga Natsume, same as you I asume since they are both after us. You're turn to explain your self." I looked at him with a stotic face but it didn't matter since we could barely see each other.  
"Sakura Mikan, I am wanted for something." I mummbled and looked away. I started to notice that day break is coming soon. " Its almost day break we should start moving." He nodded and we both jumped out of the tree. I could now start to make out his features thanks to the light starting to show he wasn't that bad looking he wore a black musscle tank with black camo baggy shorts, his hair was a raven color and he had piercing on his ear. He had some musscles i had to admit it he was freaking gorgcious.

"Umm, Polka dots want me to carry you?" I looked at him wondering where he got the name polka dots then i realize i was waring a white shirt with a polka dotted bra. I blushed.

" P-pervert..." He smiled and took off his shirt and gave it to me. I almost fainted seeing his chizzled chest and abbs I could swear I was drooling as I gawked at his beaty. "t-thanks..." I mummbled as I finally regaining my self from my lala moment. He gave me a stotic look.  
"lets go, there is a hot spring not that far from here and you need a bath badly." He looked at me teasing me. I gave a him a hmp as a response I wasn't going to argue with him there i had mudd every wear and I was sweaty and most likely disgusting looking and not the best smelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author note: Suppp. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I am going to do a pov. switch like my other stories except this pov. switch is switching every chapter like it was mikan's pov. in chapter one this is chapter 2 with natsume's pov. Then chapter 3 will be mikan's again and so and so on. I am trying to challenage my self so bare with me :) SO ON WITH THE SHOW MY LOVELY VIEWERS ;D lovvvv yewwwwz I eat reviews up they inspire me so no flames! D: CAUSE FLAMES HURT PEOPLE! CAUSE FLAMES ARE FIRE AND FIRE IS HOT AND BURNS STUFF SO YEA I DONT LIKE BEING BURNED AND I HOPE YOU DONT EITHER SO NO FLAMES THXXXX ;D

Natsume's pov.

I don't know whats wrong with me but when I was around her it was hard not to open up to her dense air-head personality and I wanted to relax around her and finally let my guard down, but I knew it was the wrong thing to do. Specially when we barely know each other. So i kept my stotic face up even though I was smiling inside because, she was walking head of me with my shirt on I couldn't fight the thoughts running through my head she really looked amazing in my shirt I just, ugh... I can't explain it. It's like I really enjoy being around her and the fact she was in my clothes and ugh! THIS IS SO ANNOYING I DONT KNOW WHAT I AM SAYING! I feel like I no longer know my own thoughts anymore.. What's wrong with me?! She's pretty and why were they chasing her? ugh! All this thinking is giving me a headque!  
"Natsu."  
"Natsu."  
"NATSUME FUCKING HYUGGA!"  
"ugh" I looked up to see a very anoyyed face. Damm she was so beautiful when she is flustered the red in her face complemted her skin very well i must say she wasn't that bad looking and her breast didn't look like something you would laugh at she was maybe a size large C or a small D I couldn't really see that well. "What is it, ugly polka doted pig?" I just love teasing her and see her get mad plus thats the only way I can be amused.  
"W-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Her brow twitched, man I was loving this it was a very long time and what I mean long time I mean it feels like the age of dinosaurs was the last time I felt at peace, little did I know I was starting to crack phycally my stotic face was breaking into a smile that turn into a cheek grin which made her look so puzzled and i started chuckling I couldn't help it her face I just couldn't stop my self from laughing she was so adorible at that moment I let my guard down only for a moment I let my self enjoy this moment.  
"What's so funny?"The fact that she already forgot she was mad at me, just only added to my amusement.  
"You're so stupid I almost pitty you." I sayed grabing her wrist pulling her close to me while wearing a smirk on my face. Her face got so red I wasn't sure if she was blushing from the close distance we were in or from rage of the fact I just called her stupid. She sighed and started pouting.  
"N-natsume y-your a meanie" She pouted like a five year old it was so childish that I tried to stay away from a girl who acted like this cause I hated it when they did this it was not attractive except this time it wasn't maybe cause she pulled it extremely well she looked and acted the part really well. I started to think she could be my loli any day but I shouldn't be thinking these adult thought cause I don't want to take away her innocents but something was really buging so badly that I had to ask.  
"Are you a virgin?" She looked at me her face was red as a tomatoe and her hazel eyes were wide.  
"Pevert!" she squeled covering her self up while flustered really badly. I'll take that as a yes she was defintly a virgin she just had to be. Cause she acted to innocent for her own good.  
"Wanna take a bath with me?" I was only joking just to tease her.  
"NO PEVERT" She squeled and shoved me only to trip and land on top of me. I was enjoying this. Its been years since I enjoyed life it felt peacefull and full of hope then the dark and deary world view I have been having till I met her. I didn't know that this was only the beging of Mikan's impact on me. Compared to the future things that occur this is only a scratch thats not even that visible to the eye.


	3. Chapter 3 (preview)

Cate: Thx people for da reviews ;D

Natsume: hpm. you guys really like this freak? *points at cate*

Cate: Hey I am not a freak I perfer to be called Anime expert (hint hint). :3

Natsume:*face palms* what ever i am out of here cause i think she might be contagious. =.='' ja bakas..

Cate: hentai, baka! *yelling at natsume then looks at the crowd* gomenn for Natsu-kun he can be well you know when he doesn't spend the night at mikan's house. so any ways on with the show, shall we? :3

Natsume: I HEARD THAT CATE! *starts a fire in the palm of in his hand*  
Cate: JA, MINNA-SAN! *running for my life*

Chapter 3 

Mikan pov.

"Ugh...", I yelled flustered. Why is Natsume so confusing. Like seriously he acts so childish, then he wants to be like a rock the next minute. Which is side is the real Natsume. He is quite perverted and has the cutest smirk that fits his physical features very well. Mikan, you shouldn't be thinking this way... H-he is just a-a aquantince of yours, a stranger but you are being to dense. Keep your guard up.. H-hotaru where are you when I need to be hit with your baka gun. (Baka = Idiot) I woke up on a bed for the first time in years I almost forgotten what I left behind when my parents died and my hunting started. I sighed as I rolled over snuggling into something I thought was a pillow...Man was I ever so wrong...This so called pillow was quite hard but comforble and smelled alittle musky but not the bad musky smell and was really warm. I was quite content with this pillow till the pillow... Talked.  
"hmm polka, your heavy get off.." My face went bright red and a face of horror was defiently on my face when i squeled and fell off the bed only to be glared at by a very annoyed sleepy natsume. "Loud much?" he grummbled rubing his temples like he had a headque.  
"P-pervert!* I squeled covering my self and pointing my index finger at him.

Cate: Sorry this is just a tease preview of the chapter. So review and tell me what else i should add on to the chapter cuz im lost 3


End file.
